Megadoomer X-3 Combat Stealth Mech
The Megadoomer is a prototype assault robot. The Megadoomer was originally intended to be shipped to Invader Tenn on Planet Meekrob, but was instead shipped to Zim due to the "revolutionary" actions of a rebellious slave on the Conveyor Belt Planet (detailed in Megadoomer). Zim was originally intended to receive a number of dangerously malfunctioning SIR units; these were sent to Tenn instead. The major feature of its design is its ability to become invisible. It appears as though the mech was never properly tested before it was to be shipped to Tenn, because the Almighty Tallest probably wouldn't have sent it to her had they known its crippling, painfully ironic flaw: while cloaked, though the Megadoomer remains entirely transparent, its pilot sits completely visible. This is likely an intentional flaw by its creators, the Vortians, to weaken the Irken army. Physical description hugs the Megadoomer's "chicken legs".]] The Megadoomer is colored the dark reds and grays not uncommon to other Irken vehicles, and sports the one-eyed Irken symbol on its hull. It also walks on what GIR points out to be "chicken legs". It appears to have no conventional windows, and is piloted by the useGIR levers. Tallest Purple's only reaction to the Megadoomer was that he "Didn't like it." Onboard weapons The Megadoomer is heavily armed, and its armaments include numerous artillery cannons as well as an excessively powerful weapon known only as the "Doom Cannon." Zim is seen repeatedly pressing this as the ship remains invisible. Stealth Technology As mentioned previously, when the Megadoomer's cloaking device is activated, the vehicle itself is turned invisible but the pilot is not, effectively rendering the entire cloaking system useless. Objects such as bushes and other debris getting stuck on the Megadoomer will also appear visible, which also make it trackable by the enemy. An interesting note brought up in the commentary for the Megadoomer episode is that when Zim is in the Megadoomer's cockpit, he is lit by the cockpit's red lights and is colored red accordingly. However, when the mech turns invisible, Zim is colored in conventional night-time lighting. This discrepancy was refuted by the claim that the red lighting of the cockpit too becomes invisible, leaving Zim to be lit by what lights there are outside the vehicle. Oddly enough, Zim himself could still see the interior of the cockpit, even while in stealth mode. Self-destruct The Megadoomer is equipped with self-destruct capability, presumably to destroy it if it were to be in danger of being captured by an enemy (or in the episode, photographed by Dib). The Megadoomer also ejects the pilot out of the rear of the ship and sends an automated message to the Massive after it self-destructs, informing the Tallest of its destruction. Power Draw Throughout the episode the Megadoomer appears in, power supply problems present themselves constantly. When Zim and GIR unpack the mech, they find that batteries weren't included, forcing them to plug a massive power cable into conventional earth power outlets to sustain the mech's power draw. Though this solution allows for Zim's resultant impulsive rampage in the Megadoomer to continue, it proves to be far less practical than the batteries (which would have allowed the mech to remain self-contained, at least for some time) would have been; Every time the Megadoomer moves too far from the power outlet it relies on, Zim must summon GIR to locate another outlet closer to the mech. This problem continues when Zim prepares the (unseen) Doom Cannon to kill Dib. The cannon requires so much energy to charge that it shuts down the entire city's electricity, and ends up never even being used. Category:Vortian Category:Alien Technology Category:Irken Technology Category:Irken Vehicles